In recent years the classic cathode ray tube (CRT) computer and television screens have generally been replaced by thin screens based on liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) technology. Additionally the standard available screen size has increased. Instead of a maximum size of 32″ or less a person can purchase television screens with a screen size of 40″, 50″ or even 80″-90″.
The newer screens are much lighter than the older CRT screens and can conveniently be hung directly on a wall with an appropriate mounting interface also referred to as a TV wall mount. As shown for example in FIGS. 1A to 1C, mounting interface 100 typically includes a wall mount frame 110 and a screen hook interface 120 on the screen end that is designed to fit standard screw holes on the back of the screen according to the VESA standard.
The Video Electronics Standard Association (VESA) defined a family of standards known as the Flat Display Mounting Interface (FDMI) or VESA Mounting Interface Standard (MIS) defining the mounting interface size and distances between the screw holes on the mounting interface and on the back of the screen as a function of the screen size (diagonal) and weight.
The mounting interface is deployed by fixating the wall mount frame onto a wall 140, coupling the screen hook interface to the back of a screen 130 and then hanging the screen hook interface 120 onto the wall mount frame 110. The wall mount frame may include a level 190 to help align the wall mount frame.
In order to prevent the screen 130 from accidentally being knocked off the wall 140 screen hook interface 120 includes a screw 150 to lock the screen hook interface 120 against the wall mount frame 110, so that the screen 130 will not move relative to the wall mount frame 110.
The problems with this type of mounting interface 100 is that generally an elongated screwdriver 160 is required since it is hard to access the screw 150 once the screen 130 is mounted on the wall 140. Because of this difficulty in many cases the screw 150 is left unlocked and the screen 130 may be easily knocked off the wall 140 causing damage to the screen 130 and/or to people (e.g. children underneath). Additionally, the entire weight of the screen is laid on the upper bar of the wall mount frame 110 whereas the lower bar of the wall mount frame 110 only serves for stabilizing the wall mount frame 110 and for locking the screen hook interface 120.
FIGS. 2A-2B show an alternative mounting interface 200 that includes a wall mount frame 210 and a screen hook interface 220 on the screen end. The screen hook interface 220 includes a tooth 222 activated by a spring 224 to lock the screen hook interface 220 to the wall mount frame 210. The tooth 222 is provided with an inclined head so that when deployed it will be pushed down when pushed against a protrusion 212 of the wall mount frame 210 and will be lifted by the spring 224 when passing the protrusion 212 thus locking the screen hook interface 220 to the wall mount frame 210. Typically the tooth 224 is coupled to a string or wire 226 that can be pulled down to release the tooth 224 from locking the screen hook interface 220 to the wall mount frame 210.
Mounting interface 200 is generally more expensive than mounting interface 100 since it requires more elements than just a screw 150 and requires more effort to assemble. Additionally, like with mounting interface 100 the entire weight of the screen 130 is laid on the upper bar of the wall mount frame 210 whereas the lower bar of the wall mount frame 210 serves for stabilizing the wall mount frame 210 and for locking the screen hook interface 220.